Diskussion:Math's Story 2: Don't Cry
Sind die Ereignisse, die du grade geschrieben hast, heute passiert? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:15, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Mittwoch [[User:Matoro20|''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 14:45, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hier ist die Fortsetzung von Maths Story also. Habs mír grade durchgelesen...mann, echt, wenn ich dir helfen könnte, ich würde es tun... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne| der Himmelspaladin ]] ''D'em schließe ich mich an, in allen Punkten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:44, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Danke für eure Unterstützung, Leute. Aber ihr seid ja nun mal nicht in meiner Klasse/an meiner Schule. Und ich habe Unterstützung. Li ist mein Psychater, der ebenfalls an der Schule ist. Ju, Kri und Ro sind Oberstufenschüler, mit denen ich mehr abhänge und rumprogrammiere, als mit Leuten aus meiner Klasse. Außerdem überstehe ich diese Krise sicherlich wie alle anderen auch. Wie ein Fels im Sturm muss man das betrachten. Man kommt über alles hinweg. [[User:Matoro20|''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 18:04, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) 'D'''as passt vielleicht auch zu deiner Aussage;-) Was einen nicht Umbringt, dass macht einen nur Stärker. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:20, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Oder wie Skorpi sagte: Wenn wirklich nichts mehr bei ihr was bring say fuck you and smile. [[User:Matoro20|''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 18:27, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Na, das hätte ich ja nicht gemacht, dann wirst du auch nicht glücklicher 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:01, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Was meinst du? [[User:Matoro20|Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 11:20, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Naja, da du jetzt wieder Anti-Depri bist nach den heutigen Ereignissen (schätze mal, das das heute passiert ist), kannst du die andere ja hängen lassen :D Ich freu mich echt für dich! (ist das auch wirklich passiert?)!!!! Hoffentlich seid ihr lange und glücklich zusammen! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:03, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Nun...sagen wir es mal so: Ich halte momentan trotz dem, was da nun, wie du richtig gelesen hast, passiert ist, alle noch etwas auf Abstand. Und ich liebe sie eigentlich gar nicht. Minara ist meiner Meinung nach die Richtige. Und ich gebe mich doch wohl nicht mit Miraia ab. Ich könnte nie vergessen, was sie mir angetan hat. Ob sie es so sieht, dass sie mich verletzt hat, ist fragwürdig. Denn ihrer Meinung nach hat sie einfach eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen und dass stört mich an ihrer Denke. Also wieso sollte ich mich mit ihr einlassen, wenn sie jederzeit wieder anfälli für solchen Quatsch ist? Aber mal schauen... [[User:Matoro20|Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 14:07, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ähmm, in der Geschichte steht jetzt zwar nichts von einem Anruf, aber ich würde dein Rätsel trotzdem gerne lösen..nehmen wir mal an, er wird angerufen....dann ist es bestimmt nicht Avak oder Zaktan. Ich hätte auf Minara getippt, aber warum weiß ich auch nicht.... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne| der Himmelspaladin ]] Nur, wie unser Dorschbert jetzt vielleicht weiß, ist es Miraia gewesen! @Math: Ich hätte keine Voreiligen Entscheidungen getroffen! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:46, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) @Viro: Bitte nenn mich nicht "euren Dorschbert", und außerdem bezog sich Maths Rätsel auf das dritte Kapitel der Geschichte, und dort ist noch kein Anruf erwähnt. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Kannst du nicht lesen, oder was, Dorschbert? Da ist der Anruf beschrieben und ne Nachricht auf'm AB. '''@All: Ich habe keine voreilige Entscheidung getroffen...Alles bald nachzulesen... [[User:Matoro20|''Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 07:01, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Viro, Math: Ey Leute, es reicht! Was hat Gelu euch denn getan, dass ihr jetzt so über ihn herfallen müsst, he? Ich sag's euch: Nichts! Nichts hat er euch getan! (Und bloß weil er gesagt hat, dass er nichts von einem Anruf gelesen hat, braucht ihr ihn doch nicht gleich so blöd anmachen!) @ Math: Zitat von dir: ''"Kannst du nicht lesen, oder was, Dorschbert?" Sach ma, was geht'n mit dir ab? Ich weiß ja gar nicht, warum du dich jetzt deswegen so aufführst... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:04, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Falls der Herr es nicht bemerkt hat, ist ''Dorschbert sowas wie Dösel oder Trottel. Diesbezüglich ist es nicht negativ auf Gelu angewendet worden, es sollte nur ein wenig Euphorie hervorrufen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 10:28, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) ZUm neuen Teil: Jetzt hat also Miraia überreagiert... oder du hast es irgendwie ein wenig falsch formuliert... da hättest du doch lieber bei ihr bleiben sollen, ist doch jedenfalls besser, als niemanden zu haben! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 10:32, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Also wieso sollte ich mich mit jemandem einlassen, der so tut, als hätte er mir nie etwas getan, mich aber im tiefsten inneren verletzt hat? Und das mit Dorschbert hab ich einfach nur aufgegriffen. Ich wollte Helios nicht beleidigen. [[User:Matoro20|''Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 14:36, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ääääääh... Ich dachte, sie hätte gesagt, das es ihr Leidtut?? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:51, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) @Math: Dieser Anruf war aber am Ende von Kapitel 2 und nicht, wie du es auf meine Disku geschrieben hast, am Ende von Kapitel 3. Deshalb war ich etwas irritiert...und, ob harmlos gemeint oder nicht, nenn mich nicht mehr Dorschbert!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne| der Himmelspaladin ]] Falls der Herr es nicht bemerkt hat... kann ich nunmal auch nicht alles wissen! Und ob nun negativ gemeint oder nicht (deine Ausreden kannst du dir im Übrigen sparen, mein Lieber, sowas grenzt nämlich noch immer an Beleidigung - ganz gleich ob nun als ebensolche gemeint oder nicht!) gehören solche Ausdrücke einfach nicht hierhin! (Wobei wir auch schon wieder bei Math's Geschichte wären: Ich bitte dich dich mit deiner Wortwahl ein wenig mehr zurückzuhalten - Begriffe wie A*** o. ä. haben in diesem Wiki nichts verloren, es sei denn natürlich Bima hätte dir eine Sondererlaubnis gegeben, was ich dann allerdings doch stark bezweifle.) Einen schönen Abend wünsch ich. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:47, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Oooh, das bezweifle ich nicht! Bima gibt M20 gerne und mit Vorliebe Sonderechte! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Große']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Freiheit']] 18:08, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Spar dir den Atem, Garrzo und lass deine falschen Anschuldigungen gefälligst zu Hause. Dieses Wiki hier ist nämlich garantiert nicht der richtige Platz dafür... und außerdem weißt du selbst, dass das was du hier grad von dir gibst, vollkommener Blödsinn ist. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:35, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) '"Oooh, das bezweifle ich nicht! Bima gibt M20 gerne und mit Vorliebe Sonderechte!"' 'D'''as gehört wirklich nicht in dieses Wiki, dazu ist es noch eine bösartige und ungerechtfertigte Anschuldigung. Ich schließe mich Warurus Aussage zu deiner Ausage an. @ Math; D'eine Geschichte ist emotional sehr genug und du hast es nicht nötig sie mit Schimpfwörtern zu füllen. Ich glaube du schaffst es auch ohne diese miesen Wörter die Gefühle und deine Wahrnehmung zu der Sache uns, mir auf jeden Fall, zu schildern. Du bist ein guter Autor, mach deine Geschichte /Geschichten nicht mit anstößigen Wörtern kaputt, das wäre echt schade. ;-) Und ich muss zugeben, eine Geschichte so zu zensieren / umschreiben das Situationen / Handlungen nicht entfremden, ist echt nicht leicht. Muss das bei meiner Story auch immer machen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 20:41, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Boa ey -_O Da sag ich einmal Dorschbert, und so wird reagiert und es kommt sofort zu einer ewig-Diksu. Mannoman. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 04:49, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) D'ein Dorchbert ist mir persönlich egal, das Wort hört sich noch nicht mal schlimm an und ich möchte ja auch dazu nichts sagen. Ich ärgerte mich nur über Garrzo`s ausser ordentlich provokanten Satz. Anstelle sich raus zu halten drückt er dann einen solchen Satz rein. Das ist nicht deine Schuld Viro, aus meiner Sicht zumindest nicht;-) Grazzo mißbraucht diese Diskussion dafür um gegen Bima aufzustacheln, das ist nicht fair. '' ''Aber ich glaube das wir beide mal eines schreiben sollten;-) Die Diskussion hier sollte jetzt mal beendet sein;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 07:30, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Viro: Kein Kommentar dazu. @ Jade: Jawohl, endlich mal ein wahres Wort! @ All: Diese ganze leidige "Dorschbert"-Diskussion ist hiermit beendet. Nichtsdesotrotz jedoch noch ein letzter Hinweis @ Garrzo: Wenn du nichts besseres zu tun hast, als andere Leute anzuschwärzen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, dann tu das bitte woanders - aber nicht hier! Solcherart falsche Behauptungen nämlich haben in diesem Wiki nichts verloren. MfG [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:09, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) ''Begriffe wie A*** o. ä. haben in diesem Wiki nichts verloren, es sei denn natürlich Bima hätte dir eine Sondererlaubnis gegeben, was ich dann allerdings doch stark bezweifle.) Dieses Wort gehört rein, weil ich die Wendepunkte/besonderen Ereignisse der momentanen Zeit sehr realitätsnah rüberbringe. Das ist so eine Art Aufbereitung des Geschehens. Die Geschichte mit den Sonderrechten ist lange vorbei und Bima und ich haben es euch erklärt. Bima war etwas nachsichtiger, weil ich ja damals noch ziemlich in der Sch****e steckte. Jetzt, 5 Tage nachdem ich Minara die Wahrheit gesagt habe, geht es mir langsam besser. Die Geschichte mit Miraia vergessen wir mal ;-) [[User:Matoro20|''Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 12:37, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) ''@ Viro: Kein Kommentar dazu. Was soll das denn heißen!?!?!?! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:14, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :D Übrigens: Das meiste in Kapitel 3 von wegen Miraia ist frei erfunden. Geküsst hab ich sie nie aber sie hat sich arg an mich rangemacht [[User:Matoro20|''Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 15:25, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Viro: Na ja, ganz einfach: ''Kein Kommentar dazu. Und genau das heißt es auch. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:13, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) '@ Math:' 'S'''chock schwere Not! Du solltest deine Story wirklich besser zensieren. Diese bestimmten Worte sind echt abschreckend. Mit was für einem Umfeld hast du zu tun??? Ist dies bei euch etwa Umgangssprache? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:16, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ganz Jades Meinung. Ich bitte dich deine Geschichten von jetzt an und in Zukunft ein wenig besser zu zenzieren - und am besten fängst du mit "Math's Story 2: Don't Cry" an. Solcherart vulgäre Ausdrücke nämlich gehören definitiv NICHT hierhin, ganz gleich ob sie nun eine Situation "passend umschreiben würden" oder nicht. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 07:10, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Häh? Was meint ihr denn? Das mit dem "eindimensionalem A*******h!" ???130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:50, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das wüsste ich auch gerne. [[User:Matoro20|Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 12:35, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Diese Geschichte sollte an vier stellen zensiert oder passend umschrieben werden. Das ist ein BIONICLE-Fanfiction-Wiki und kein "Wer hat die besten Beleidigungen-Wiki". [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 10:25, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Nicht!? Verdammt... :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:13, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) An welchen stellen? [[User:Matoro20|Nur das eigene]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|Wohl zählt]] 11:21, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) "An welchen Stellen?" ist das eine ernste Frage? Du müsstest wissen, dass Wörter wie "Sch****e", "Sche**e" und "Ars*****h" hier nicht erwünscht sind. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) Ach du kennst solche Worte wohl nicht. Das gehört nun mal zum leben dazu. Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann ist das dein Pech. Natürlich kann ich alles zensieren, aber eines habe ich gelernt: Traue niemandem, halte dich an nichts und tu das, was dir entspricht. Sorry, aber wenn du solche Worte nicht vertragen kannst, dann sind meine Geschichten nicht die, die du lesen solltest. Allerdings kann ich die Geschichten momentan nicht auf dem PC abspeichern, weil emin Textverarbeitungsprogramm abgestürzt und zerstört ist, daher bitte ich dich, die Stories nicht zu löschen. Vielleicht zensiere ich sie ja, auch wenn ich das für überflüssig halte, denn die 4 Worte sind nichts im vergleich zu dem, was jeden tag auf mich hereinprasselt, wenn ich in meine klasse komme. An Garrzo, falls er das liest: Ich beanspruchte gerade keine Sonderrechte, die mir außerdem nie gegeben wurden. [[User:Matoro20|''Nur das eigene]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|Wohl zählt]] 15:14, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) So, nur um hier auch noch mal meinen Senf mit dazuzugeben: 1. ''Ach du kennst solche Worte wohl nicht. Das gehört nun mal zum Leben dazu. @ Math: Schön und gut, ja, aber bloß weil "so etwas zum Leben dazu gehört" heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es auch in dieses Wiki gehört! 2. Sorry, aber wenn du solche Worte nicht vertragen kannst, dann sind meine Geschichten nicht die, die du lesen solltest. @ Math: Sorry, aber wenn du SOLCHE Worte verwenden musst, um einer Sache, deinen Gefühlen oder was auch immer Ausdruck zu verleihen, dann ist dieses Wiki nicht das, in das du deine Geschichten setzen solltest. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:12, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich sags ja. Genauso wie du und Axoma wollt, dass ich mic vom SuL-Wiki fernhalte. ''Traue niemandem, außer dir selbst. [[User:Matoro20|''Nur das eigene]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|Wohl zählt]] 17:24, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Jetzt mach bitte aber keine Androhung, das Wiki zu verlassen 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:33, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Why not? [[User:Matoro20|Nur das eigene]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|Wohl zählt]] 18:35, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Achja, Math, ich finde es ziemlich unfair, mich auf meiner Disku auf einen Anruf in Kapitel 3 deiner Geschichte hinzuweisen, der eigentlich in Kapitel zwei steht, mich dann mit ''Kannst du nicht lesen, oder was, Dorschbert? anzumotzen und dich im Nachinein weder für dieses ziemlich beleidigend rüberkommende Kannst du nicht lesen, oder was?(Was übrigens wesentlich gemeiner ist als Dorschbert, zumal DU den Fehler auf meiner Disku gemacht hast), noch für den Fehler entschuldigt hast. Wie Waruru schon sagte, was habe ich dir eigentlich getan? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Gut es tut mir leid. Ich war frustriert, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und hatte mir schon genug Fehler eingestanden. Da kam mir der Zahlendreher nicht gerade zum rechten Zeitpunkt. Es tut mir Leid. [[User:Matoro20|Nur das eigene]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|Wohl zählt]] 19:34, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Okay, akzeptiert. Bist du im Chronist Netzwerk angemeldet? Können ja ein bisschen chatten. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Geht doch nicht, bye. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Das soll jetzt keinesfalls böse gemeint sein, und ich will damit auch keinen Streit entfachen, aber Matoro, du musst lernen deine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Es mag sein, dass sein Leben gerade nicht so schön ist, das ist bei den wenigsten der Fall, es wird immer etwas geben, das dir nicht gefällt und es wird immer irgendwelche Gründe geben, wieso es dir schlecht geht. Mir geht es auch so, ich stehe so unter stress, dass ich jede Sekunde fast vor dem Platzen bin, manchmal könnte ich einfach losheulen, weil mir langsam einfach alles zu viel wird, aber ich lasse das nicht an Menschen aus, die damit nichts zu tun haben und du solltest mal anfangen dasselbe zu tun. Die Sache mit den unkontrollierbaren Gefühlen mag stimmen, aber auf Dauer kannst du nicht hier einen auf "ich bin verletzt, ich kann nicht anders" machen, man kann nämlich immer anders, man muss es nur wollen. Klar kenne ich die Worte, die in deiner Geschichte stehen, aber du musst bedenken, dass wir soetwas nicht in unserem Wiki haben wollen, du verstößt damit gegen die Leitlinien und bekommst hiermit eine offizielle Verwarnung, ich habe nicht vor deine Geschichte zu löschen, aber wenn du die Wörter nicht ersetzt, sodass sie keine Schimpfwörter mehr sind, dann sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 20:46, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich zensiere sie morgen komplett. Aber du hast KEINE AHNUNG wie ich mich fühle. Ich glaube nicht, dass du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn NICHTS mehr einen Sinn im Leben ergibt, wenn du glaubst, von allen verlassen zu sein, von Kummer zerfressen wirst, wenn du glaubst, den Faden verloren zu haben, der ins Leben zurückführt und die Person, die du liebst dich meidet. DU HAST KEINE AHNUNG, WAS DEPRESSIONEN SIND! [[User:Matoro20|''Nur das eigene]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|Wohl zählt]] 21:17, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Darüber bin ich ja auch froh, aber du kennst die Regeln des Wikis, wir können nicht jedes Mal für dich eine Ausnahme machen, da kommen sich die anderen Mitglieder hintergangen vor. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 21:37, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich zensiere ja schon. Und ich wünsche euch allen, dass ihr eucn nie so fühlt, wie ich. [[User:Matoro20|Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 23:30, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Besser? [[User:Matoro20|Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 23:32, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Besser aber nicht gut genug, ich will, dass du die Wörter ganz aus der Geschichte steichst, es gibt unzählige Möglichkeiten so zu vormulieren, dass es hier zulässig ist. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 13:54, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) Zitat von Matoro20: Aber du hast KEINE AHNUNG wie ich mich fühle. Ich glaube nicht, dass du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn NICHTS mehr einen Sinn im Leben ergibt, wenn du glaubst, von allen verlassen zu sein, von Kummer zerfressen wirst, wenn du glaubst, den Faden verloren zu haben, der ins Leben zurückführt und die Person, die du liebst dich meidet. DU HAST KEINE AHNUNG, WAS DEPRESSIONEN SIND! Ich weiß, ich habe mit Matoro20 eine Vereinbarung, mich aus diesem Wiki rauszuhalten, und deshalb wird dies hier auch meine letzte Nachricht hier: Ich habe seit der 3. Klasse ein Mädchen geliebt! Letztes Jahr habe ich mich getaut, sie zu fragen, ob sie meine Gefühle erwidert! Ihre Antwort war NEIN! Ich war etwa eine Woche lang zwischen Wut und Trauer hin- und hergerissen! DAMN, ich habe meine Gefühle hier nicht gezeigt und keinen Streit angefangen! Auch jetzt bin ich öfters traurig, dass nichts daraus geworden ist, aber im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich eingesehen, dass es keinen Sinn macht deshalb mein Leben aufzugeben! Damn, vielleicht weiß ich oder niemand anderes in diesem Wiki, was Depressionen sind, aber das liegt dann daran, dass weder ich, noch irgendjemand anderes in diesem Wiki so dumm ist sich sein Leben durch einen Schicksalsschlag zerstören zu lassen! Zum Abschluss möchte ich noch einmal Bima zustimmen, denn seine Worte sind genau der Faden dem du jetzt folgen solltest: "man kann nämlich immer anders, man muss es nur wollen". Genau so ist es und das musst du einsehen, wenn du nicht irgendwann damit in irgendeiner verdammten Zeitung auf der Titelseite stehen willst: Junge erhängt aufgefunden. Eltern trauern um ihren Sohn Grüße, [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Große']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Freiheit']] 18:55, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) Eh... Davon hast du mir nichts erzählt...dabei kennen wir uns doch schon so lange... 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:54, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich will den Namen jetzt hier nicht schreiben, aber du kennst sie von SVZ. Ich glaube, du kannst dir denken, wen ich meine! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Große']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Freiheit']] 19:58, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Garrzo. Davon hab ich nichts gewusst. Und glaub mir, ich will mich nicht umbringen. Das ist die feigste Art, seinen Problemen zu entfliehen. Ich habe mich mehr oder weniger mit meinem Schicksal abgefunden und lebe weiter. Allerdings habe ich kaum andere Personen, mit denen ich über meine Probleme reden könnte. Denn meinen Eltern habe ich noch nichts erzählt, denn mein Vater sagte bezogen auf Miraia: "Wehe du fängst was mit der an!" und bezüglich Minara: "Wehe du fängst was mit der an!", denn das einzige, was er weiß ist, dass Miraia eine ****** ******* ist. Daher rede ich mit meinen Eltern nicht darüber. Meine Freunde verstehen das nicht und es gibt nur zwei Menschen, die einen Zugang zu mir haben. Das sind Li und Minara. Gut, Minara redet nicht mehr mit mir, aber Li schon noch. Verstehst du jetzt meine Situation? @Bima: Ich hab heute kaum Zeit für das Wiki und formuliere die Textstellen morgen um, ja? [[User:Matoro20|''Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 09:14, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) @Garrzo: Ach, du meinst SK, oder wie? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 09:58, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hab die Stellen umgeschrieben. [[User:Matoro20|Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 15:29, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) hä? ich hab gedacht hier gehts um bionicle anhänger-geschichten. wo sind da jetzt die toas und die makutas geblieben? mit grüßen, der mit dem eisenwolf tanzt @ "Der mit dem Eisenwolf tanzt", um es einmal auf deine Art und Weise auszudrücken: ''"Hä - es müssen doch nicht alle Geschichten nach diesem Schema aufgebaut sein!" Oder aber zu gut deutsch: Dies hier ist kein "Wir schreiben nur nach dem Schema der Original-Story"-Wiki, sondern ganz bewusst ein ToW'FF', ein Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction, in dem solcherart Geschichten, wie eben die, auf deren Disku wir uns gerade befinden, durchaus ebenso erlaubt sind - wenn auch "die anderen Geschichten" dies Wiki dominieren mögen. (Was im Übrigen keinesfalls eine Kritik sein soll, sondern lediglich eine Feststellung, das wollt ich nur mal gesagt haben!) Mit den besten Grüßen [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:30, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) naja, ich kenne mich zwar nur ein bisschen mit der echten geschichte aus, aber ich finde dass das hier eine themaverfehlung ist. vielleicht ist kreativität hier erlaubt, aber das geht doch schon sehr weit, das hat nichts mit der welt der bionicles zu tun, veränder die namen und du hast eine geschichte aus dem wahren leben und ich glaube, dass das auch eine geschichte aus dem wahren leben ist. wie du schon gesagt hast, es geht hier um '''Fanfictions' und nicht um tagebucheinträge.Der mit dem Eisenwolf tanzt 17:43, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, aber wenn du lediglich danach gehst, ob in einer Geschichte "Makuta", "Toa" oder aber andere, ähnliche Elemente aus der Original-Story vorkommen, dann müssten hier noch einige Leute mehr ihre Geschichten aus dem Wiki entfernen. Im Übrigen hatten wir diese Diskussion bereits - für weitere Informationen zum Thema siehe bitte hier. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 19:49, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) versteh es doch nicht sofort falsch ich sage doch nur dass bis auf die namen überhaupt nichts an bionicle erinnert, es ist ja okay die welt abstrakt zu forumlieren aber das in der geschichte ist die wahre welt und nichts erfundenes und darum geht es in diesem wiki doch, es gibt nicht mal besondere kräfte es geht nur um liebe und sowas und das ist doch nichts bionicle mäßiges oder? Der mit dem eisenwolf tanzt @ "Der mit dem Eisenwolf tanzt": Ja gut, ich gebe zu, da hast du Recht... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 06:51, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) '''Achtung:' Auch diese Seite wurde von mir vorübergehend geschützt - immerhin könnte sich nun, da auf Matoros Benutzerdiskussionsseite keine Bearbeitungen mehr vorgenommen werden können, ja der Ein oder Andere dazu verleitet fühlen, diesen ohnehin schon sinnlos gewordenen Streit nunmehr hier herüber zu verlegen - denn diese Seite bietet sich, so mit Sicherheit die Meinung Einiger, ja geradezu dazu an. (@ Matoro: Nichts gegen dich oder deine Geschichte - ich versuche lediglich dir nur zu helfen - sprich, dich vor etwaigen Angriffen durch Dritte zu schützen.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:02, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich frage mich, wie wir am besten vorgehen? Wenn Vandalen bevorzugt auf Matoro losgehen, dann können wir das nich lösen, indem wir seine seite schützen, das bringt auf die Dauer nichts. Wenn wir mehr Anhaltspunkte über die Herkunft von diesen Typen hätten... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne| der Himmelspaladin ]] 09:32, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) was ist jetzt mit dieser Seite? Sowas gehört doch nicht ins Wiki, das ist keine Fanfic.217.238.39.55 15:22, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Es tut mir leid, aber so etwas übersteigt echt das schlimmste, über das ich mich je beschwert hätte. Man muss doch wenigstens ''irgend''eine Verbindung zu BIONICLE aufweisen können, oder? Aber diese Geschichte hat absolut nichts mit BIONICLE oder LEGO zu tun: Es gibt keine BIONICLE-ähnlichen Charaktere, es sind keine MoCs dazu gemacht worden, damit es zumindest eingermaßen BIONICLE-mäßig wirkt, es ist ganz sicher keine Geschichte für Kinder und es ist ganz klar erkennbar das Tagebuch eines pubertierenden Jugendlichen. Mal ehrlich: Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass man sich Freunde im Internet sucht und diesen schreibt, wie man sich fühlt - aber kann man sich dazu nicht bitte eine geeignete Seite suchen? Ich möchte mich hiermit nicht den Typen anschließen, die Matoro seit Tagen auszuschimpfen zu scheinen, aber ich kann einige ihrer Argumente verstehen, denn ich erkenne in dieser Geschichte rein gar nichts von dem wieder, wofür dieses Wiki gedacht ist - BIONICLE-Geschichten. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 15:40, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ''An alle die jetzt immer noch meinen auf Matoro rum hacken zu müssen und dies dann auch noch Anonym sollten wissen das dies hier jetzt mehr als unerwünscht ist. Beiträge in dieser Art werden wie eine Beleidigung geahndet und so behandelt.'' ''@ Nathanael;'' ''W'enn es um Kritik deinerseits an dieser Geschichte geht, dann wende dich an mich und auf meiner Benutzerseite. Denn die Sache mit Matoro ist auch nur zu 2 /3 ausgestanden und weitere Maßnahmen folgen noch. So eine Misere lässt sich nicht über Nacht so einfach verscharren. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:42, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Diese Seite wird wieder unter Schutz gestellt.